


do it again

by therealvalkyrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Kissing, She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë, but they sure are excited about it!!, excitement about science, listen i don't know shit about science, short fic, so it's pretty vague, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealvalkyrie/pseuds/therealvalkyrie
Summary: You and Hange celebrate a scientific breakthrough.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 52





	do it again

“So then the bacteria will--”

“--and we’ll finally know--?”

“Yes! Well, it may be a while before--”

“--before we can say anything conclusively?”

“Right. But in the meantime, I was thinking we can start on the other ones.”

“No way. Already?”

Hange nods enthusiastically, brown eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Two months before schedule. Can you believe it?”

You shake your head, a delighted grin crinkling your eyes. “I can’t! This is more than I ever dreamed!” You’re vibrating with delight, nearly toppling off your wooden stool as you lean forward over the table to inspect the bacteria cultures again. Your _ babies _ , the key to the future of science, a culmination of months of collaboration with Hange. A squeal of elation escapes your lips as you cover your mouth delicately with two fingers, and she chuckles (almost  _ maniacally _ ) behind you.

“So does that mean I can tell Erwin progress is ahead of schedule?” Levi’s bored voice from the corner of the room draws both pairs of frenzied eyes to his face.

You look back at Hange, giggle as you share a conspiratorial moment of eye contact, then turn back to Levi. “Yes,” is your breathless answer.

He sighs deeply and pushes off the wall. “Great. Then I’ll let you two… keep being horny for science or whatever.”

He’s forgotten in an instant, your mind too preoccupied with the rush of discovery to hold on to too many thoughts at a time. You spend a harried moment checking notes, re-doing mental math, and confirming your conclusions before you allow yourself to bask further.

“Hange. We did it.”

She’s leaning forward off her stool as well, palms planted on thighs, bringing her further into your space as she normally does when she’s excited. You can only stare, your face not half a foot away from hers. Up close, you can see the green flecked through her eyes and the bite marks etched permanently on her lower lip. You can feel her warm breath on your cheeks and the intensity of her gaze as she looks at you like you hung the stars in the damn sky.

“No,” she breathes, quiet for the first time since you’ve known her. “You did it.”

An involuntary breath hitches into your lungs, your lips parting and eyes darting across her face. One second, two seconds, three, then you’re pushing forwards to press your lips to hers, eyes closing on contact. This time you  _ do _ topple forward into her, clumsy in your eagerness, but she catches you against her chest and holds you there, tilts her head into the kiss and takes charge. You’re both a little clumsy, a little impatient, her tongue licking insistently into your mouth before teeth are clicking together and you’re whimpering desperately. Her lips are slightly chapped, soft and insistent against yours. It’s breathtaking, delivering on every desperate fantasy you’ve cooked up over the last long weeks.

After a long moment, you pull back for air, balancing yourself with  _ your _ hands on her thighs this time, and hers at your waist. Your eyes flutter open, pupils blown, to examine her face again. Hers are still closed, but there’s a wide, satisfied grin making its way across her freckled cheeks.

“I’ve been waiting,” she says between heavy breaths, “for you to do that for months.” When her eyes finally open, they’re hooded and blazing with desire. “Do it again.”


End file.
